


all gods tears, for her they cry

by Kaku



Category: Thomas the Tank Engine - All Media Types, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 09:43:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5703094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaku/pseuds/Kaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At night, Thomas sees a million stars in the sky, but Bruno, oh god, Bruno can only see the one shining brightest right next to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all gods tears, for her they cry

**Author's Note:**

> all italian is google translated

“T-Thomas..” Bruno moaned as the train slid his wheels up Bruno’s inner thigh. The Passione dude felt like he was melting under Thomas’ hot touch.

It was a warm summer night, and the two men were enjoying a night on the town. They had stopped in a small park to relax, when Thomas wrapped his long, steel body around Bruno.

Which brought them to their current predicament, sweaty and stripping with a desperate fever in the middle of a town park.

Thomas, due to him being a Train, was already nude, so he spent his time unzipping Bruno’s clothes, rubbing his coarse wheels over the raven haired man’s sensitive nippies. Bruno finally shimmied out of his pants, turning over and exposing his puffy pink pooper to his lover.

Thomas leaned down and drug his moist tongue over the wrinkled hole. Bruno moaned as Thomas prepared him thoroughly with his massive tongue.

“T-Thomas! Sono pronta!” Bruno cried.

“Are you sure, Bruno?” Thomas asked, sliding his ginormous steel loverocket out of his undercarriage.

Bruno gulped at the imposing size of the metallic yogurt slinger, but nodded.

“D-do it, Thomas!” He cried again. Google translate wouldnt translate “do it”. Idk why.

Thomas lined himself up with Bruno’s twitching tooter. Bruno bit his arm as the massive metal protrusion entered his soft, tiny bunghole. Soon the train was fully seated inside the smaller man.

“Are you alright, Bruno-kun?” Thomas asked. Bruno nodded.

“M-movimento! Per favore!”

Thomas started up a viciously fast pace, making Bruno cry and grip the soft grass under him. It wasn’t long before the zipperman came with a cry.

“ARI ARI ARI ARRIVEDERCI!!!”

After a few more thrusts, Thomas shot a heaping load of steaming oil into Bruno’s tight, rosy asstunnel. The Zipperman cried out with pleasure as his second orgasm tore through him with the vicious power of 1000 bullets. Thomas flopped over to the side of Bruno, relaxing in the cool grass next to the zipper man. They both drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> (edit 6/30/17): this was a birthday gift for someone that i hate now


End file.
